ironmaidenlegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/Fragments Update - May 16th, 2017 + Eternity Eddie!
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Fragments Update - May 16th, 2017 + Eternity Eddie! Earn consistent progress towards top tier rewards, including Eternity Eddie and other key characters from the Legacy of the Beast story! New Eddie: Eternity Eddie! The mascot Eddie for Legacy of the Beast has arrived! Eternity Eddie is inspired by many of the popular Eddies over the years (Cyborg Eddie’s helmet, Trooper Eddie’s flag, etc), and his skills are equally drawn from many of the powerful effects used in the PVP Arena. He can gain Counter Strike upon killing an enemy, give himself Revenge, remove beneficial effects, inflict Passive Disabled, and then crush his enemies by summoning The Beast with his Fury! Eternity Eddie is a 5 star Assassin available exclusively from the Eternity Soul, which is earned using the Fragments feature described below. Check out more on Eternity Eddie in his Character Discussions forum post. New Ally Characters The following characters from the Legacy of the Beast initial campaign have joined Eternity Eddie in the Eternity Soul: * The Clairvoyant (5 star Magus): All enemy status effect remover that can revive a random ally with her Power skill or revive and heal all allies and give them a Cleanse buff with her Fury. * Beelzebub (5 star Warrior): All enemy attacker that can Burn, Blind, and Seal enemies, with a Fury which Vanishes all allies. * Wrath (5 star Assassin): All enemy attacker which can remove beneficial effects, inflict Marks, or use his Fury to do all damage types at once and inflict a Flare status effect for every damage over time effect on the enemy. These 5 star characters can only be obtained from an Eternity Soul, which is earned using the Fragments feature described below. New Feature: Fragments Fragments is a new feature that is available for everyone that has completed the introduction to the game. You can access your list of fragments from the Book of Souls screen. Fragments are essentially small portions of a specific reward. At the launch of the feature, you can work towards the following: * Eternity Soul: Get 150 Eternity Soul Fragments from competing in PVP to earn an Eternity Soul, which guarantees one of 4 exclusive 5 star characters: Clairvoyant, Beelzebub, Wrath, and Eternity Eddie! * Precious Soul: Get 50 Precious Soul Fragments from completing Skull Quests to earn a Precious Soul, which gives you a Sacrificial Heart (anywhere from 600 to 4000 essence for sacrificing) or Gold Idol (anywhere from 50,000 to 1,000,000 gold when sold) Over time, we will add more fragments to the game, some as limited time events, and others as new long term goals you can work towards. Feature Revision: Skull Quests (Formerly Secret Locations) Secret Locations have been refactored into Skull Quests. Skull Quests’ purpose is largely the same as Secret Locations: reward the player for completing objectives (ie “Skulls”) with special quests that give valuable rewards a limited amount of times per day. However, there are key differences: * Skull Quests have been collected into a single list that is accessible from the main HUB * All Skull Quests unlock 1/day, but unlock either at the usual reset time, 8 hours after reset time, or 16 hours after reset time (improved from unlocking every 1, 2, 3, or 5 days) * Skull Quests unlock based on the total amount of Skulls you’ve earned across all Cosmos worlds (instead of unlocking if you get all skulls in a single map). This means new players will earn the first few Skull Quests sooner, while still having the last Skull Quest require all other Skulls to be earned * There are only 8 Skull Quests (down from 12 Secret Locations) * The costs of the quests have increased to 8-12 Sands of Time (up from 4-5) * The quests use the same enemies and settings as before, but have been renamed based on the primary rewards they give: Gold and Souls Cache, XP Material Cache, Evo Material Cache, Talisman Cache, Gold and Souls Horde, XP Material Horde, Evo Material Horde, and Talisman Horde The amount and type of rewards that would be earned from completing Skull Quests each day is the equal to or greater than the average amount earned from Secret Locations, but rewards have been redistributed so Souls are only obtained in Gold and Soul Cache/Horde, Evo Shards and Evo Runes are only in Evo Material Cache/Horde, etc. The only exception is Ironite, Skill Shards, and the new Precious Soul Fragments, which can be earned from all Skull Quests. And as a minor aside, while all of the previous talismans that were available in Secret Locations are now available in either the Talisman Cache or Talisman Horde Skull Quests, the Talisman Cache now also has Crystal Talismans (green talisman, 2 set effect to increase MR by 1% of HP). These are the MR counterparts to Stone Talismans that are already in the Talisman Cache. Character Tuning Achievements * New tiers of “ACHIEVEMENTS COMPLETED” have been added to earn more skill shards based on total number of completed achievements * New achievements have been added for collecting fragments and getting souls from fragments PVP Changes * Rewards earned at reset based in division have been adjusted to have 5-40 Eternity Soul Fragments, based on the division you’re in (for divisions * You can now purchase 10 Eternity Soul Fragments twice a week for Iron Coins * For a limited time, you can purchase 1 Eternity Soul for a large sum of Iron Coins (limit 1 per account, and only available until May 20th at 5 PM PST) * When your defense is defeated by an enemy, the amount of points you would lose is reduced by 33% (this stacks with the loss reduction based on division) * We have made the matchmaking logic more strict with ensuring players are matchmade based on their attack:defense ratio Sacrifice Changes * Drastically increased the quantities of 5 star XP materials that can be a reward in tier 2-4 sacrifices (from 1-5 to 5-15) Inventory Changes * Increased the maximum amount of character inventory expansions you can buy to reach 150 character slots Bug Fixes and Improvements * In the Pre-Battle screen for non-PVP content, you can view the enemies in each wave * Adjusted where item tooltips are positioned when you press and hold on them in a loot popup * The font size for the text in loading screens has been increased * The 3D art for souls (as seen in the main Book of Souls screen) has been updated to better match the 2D art seen in other screens * Changed the “Use 5” option in the Book of Souls to “Use 10” (to match the amount of characters you can sacrifice at once) * Fixed an issue where talismans may display incorrectly when going to the My Team screen from the Daily Challenges screen * Fixed an issue where players logging in with Facebook could get into a state where they wouldn’t have proper game data, which could require a reinstall * Fixed an issue where players with low disk space could end up with corrupted game data * Fixed an issue where a warning to free up space for game data may not be displayed * Fixed an issue where a player may see an empty loot popup after startup * Fixed an issue where entering a PVP match may hang if you sell/sacrifice a character that was in your team in another feature * Fixed an issue where loading times may consistently take at least 1 minute in certain scenarios * Fixed an issue where the game could crash if you attempted to enter it via an Android notification EDIT: Hot Fixes * May 17th Update: Fixed an issue which caused excessive load times going into certain screens in the game (Primarily on Android, but also caused some sluggishness on iOS) * May 17th Update: Fixed a bunch of cases where the Prisoner's Passive Disabled status effect did not work (there are still some bugs, but most of the new cases of it not working from the original update should be corrected) * May 23rd Server Push: Fixed an issue where Resistance/Resilience talisman set effect descriptions were swapped * May 23rd Server Push: Adjusted the display of shop items which give fragments to clarify the amount of fragments earned in the shop item name (such as "Eternity Soul Fragments x10") * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue where certain achievements would advance faster than they were supposed to * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue where which would block the player if they picked a name after the tutorial that 10,000 other people already picked (ie cannot make unique by adding 4 digits after) * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue which could cause long term players to be unable to play the game * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue where the Prisoner may not block the beneficial effects of a team that goes first * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue where the incorrect amount of Iron Coins that could be won would be reported in the Attack List * May 24th Update: Fixed an issue where players who had not started participating in the Arena could get into a state where the game would hang trying to go through the PVP introduction tutorial * June 9th Update: Improvements for PVP handling to reduce frequency of AMPA errors * June 9th Update: Removed Void Talismans as a possible reward from the Talisman Horde Skull Quest (can still be obtained from Underworld) * June 19th Update: Improved handling of negative status effects which should not be cleansable to be correctly handled in more situations (Doom, Seal, Perfect Corruption)